


Amateurs

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beating, Child Abuse, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting dark when a man tapped him on the shoulder. He was wearing a suit like daddy’s and he looked sympathetic.</p><p>“Your dad sent me,” he said. Richard stood up and wiped at his eyes, pretending that he hadn’t been crying. “Jim Moriarty? You're… Richard, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateurs

Richard was waiting for someone to come pick him up. He’d been forgotten before, but that was before he had Sebby to take care of him too. Daddy had said this morning that he had Work to do and Richie wouldn’t be able to be picked up, but maybe he’d send Sebby to get him and maybe he’d send a driver.

It was getting dark when a man tapped him on the shoulder. He was wearing a suit like daddy’s and he looked sympathetic.

“Your dad sent me,” he said. Richard stood up and wiped at his eyes, pretending that he hadn’t been crying. “Jim Moriarty? You're… Richard, right?”

Richard nodded and grabbed his backpack, flinging it around his shoulders.

“Yeah…” Richard muttered, following the man with his head down. “That’s him.”

He got into the car, hunkering low in the seat. Usually the cars daddy sent had a car seat for him but this one didn’t. The door closed behind him and he stayed staring at his shoes. It was dark in the car, darker than he thought it should be but Richard didn’t wonder why. He was starting to cry again. He just wanted to go home and be held by daddy, Kitty hadn’t gone to school today and people were especially mean because she couldn’t protect him.

He finally looked out the window. He couldn’t see out of them. He looked up too and there was something in the way between him and the driver. He swallowed, cold fear running through him, he hadn’t been this afraid since daddy told him to take off his trousers the first time or maybe he hadn’t been this scared since he could hear the men outside pounding on his door and he and mum were hiding in the closet and she was crying and he wasn’t.

He wished he could ask questions but he couldn’t, they wouldn’t hear him so he just lay down on the seat, not even buckling in even though he knew he should and tried not to fall asleep.

–

He woke up somewhere after that and he knew he was far away from daddy and Sebby and home. The man opened the door a long time after the car stopped moving and let Richie out. He wasn’t wearing a suit anymore but it might have been a different man. He was wearing jeans and a button up and trainers that looked too big for his feet. He was holding a needle.

“Are you going to cooperate, little boy, or are you going to fight us?” he asked, his voice was gravelly and strange. Richard didn’t like it.

“I’ll d-do what you say,” Richard mumbled. He knew not to fight with scary men. They’d hurt him but they’d get bored and leave him alone or daddy would come before they could get his clothes off like mummy had come before the man in the mall could touch him.

“Good,” they said and put a bag over his head. He blinked a few times and tried looking around but it cut off his vision and made the air stale and bad smelling.

“I can’t see,” Richard said. One of the men took his hand.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you don’t run into anything.”

–

They walked for a long time and Richard got used to not being able to see. Then they made him sit in a chair and tied his ankles to the legs and his wrists behind him and they took the thing off his hand and he could see again. There was light shining in his eyes. This felt like a movie.

There was white noise in the background. He was straining to hear it even though he didn’t want it to.

The first blow came from behind. There was something a stick but he knew what it was like to be hit on the back of the head with someone’s hands and that wasn’t it. He saw stars and tasted blood and started to cry.

They put something in his mouth, a cloth that tasted sour and tied it around his head so he couldn’t talk, only sniffle and moan. Then the man standing in front of him took out a phone and started taking pictures. The man behind him, the hurting one came around to the front of him and slapped his cheek then punched his nose then punched his eyes and he kept hitting his face and Richard couldn’t even scream properly.

They were filming it all. Every punch and sob and Richard just wanted it to be over. It hurt so much and he thought he might be sick.

“Hello, Jimmy boy,” the man filming said, his voice was laughing but he wasn’t. He was grinning and he had the same look in his eyes that daddy had when Richard was tasting him and right afterward, after Richard had swallowed and daddy was holding him. “Rumor has it this is your boy. Say hello, Richard.”

Richard just sobbed. He’d stopped being beaten now. They were just laughing at him. He knew his nose was bleeding, he could feel it dripping down his face and staining the gag in his mouth and one of his eyes wouldn’t open and his cheeks were throbbing but numb. He just couldn’t stop crying.

“If you want him back come to the address attached and you can have him for a price,” the man continued, the other one making faces at Richie. It wasn’t funny. Both of their pants looked tight like daddy’s did sometimes. He was afraid.

Richard shook his head and started crying even harder. He’d seen this on one of daddy’s tv shows. He was going to show up and the men were going to kill him. They were all going to be killed.

“Money and trade secrets. Just bring ten million quid and we’ll…  _talk_.”

Both men cackled and the man who hadn’t bee holding the phone took it and kept filming as the first one came forward and untied Richard. He thought he was going to take somewhere different, somewhere better but he was forced to his knees instead. He kept crying. The gag was removed.

“Daddy!” Richard screeched immediately. “Daddy, please, save me,  _please daddy_!”

The men laughed and the one in front of Richard opened his trousers and put his cock in Richard’s mouth and he stopped screaming.

“Go on,” the man said. “ _Suck._ I know you’re good at it, Richie.”

So Richard sucked. He did all that daddy had taught him to make the man come and he did he was tugging on Richard’s hair and making him cry even more. The other man turned off the camera and moved forward and made Richard taste him too.

Then they pushed Richard to the floor. Richard screamed and cried but they stepped on his arm and made it hurt until there was a crack in his skull and he was screaming even louder, his throat sore but he couldn’t stop. His lungs weren’t working and his chest felt tight, even tighter than before and they left him on the ground and he did not stop crying.

–

Richard wasn’t there when they took him away. He came back to himself in the car when the vibrations were irritating his arm and making pain shoot up his whole body. And they drove for a long time and Richard left again. They met at a warehouse, they always met at warehouses in the tv shows.

They walked in the door and made Richard sit down and they waited.

Daddy didn’t take too long to show up. When he saw Richard it looked like he might cry.

“Hello, Mr. Moriarty,” the first man said.

“Oh, please, it’s Jim,” daddy said and his voice was steady but his eyes were dark. “So melodramatic, all of this. Couldn’t you have just picked a library?”

“Dull,” the second man said and daddy laughed. “Well, the money?”

“Well,” daddy mocked. “my  _son_?”

“We’ll get to that,” the first man said.

“Just as we’ll get to the money,” daddy growled, moving forward. He looked scary but Richard knew he was just doing business. He heard daddy on the phone and he knew daddy didn’t mean it. He was only trying to scare the other men, he wouldn’t hurt Richard.

The men laughed at him and daddy shrieked, unable to contain himself, launching himself at the two men, tackling one to the ground and hitting him over and over until the man wasn’t moving anymore and there was a knife on daddy’s neck, the other man had a knife.

Richard was too tired and hurt to scream.

“Sebastian,” Jim barked and there was a muffled popping noise and the man fell. Daddy swallowed and brushed his suit off, rushing over to Richard and scooping him off the ground.

“Poorly executed,” Sebastian said. “Fucking amateurs.”

Daddy wasn’t listening.

“Bunny,” he said and Richard couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying. “Bunny, you’re okay, I was so worried.” Daddy kissed him all over his face, finally finding his mouth and kissing him deeply with tongue.

“Daddy,” Richard whimpered, burying his face against daddy’s chest. “Daddy. It hurts. Daddy, make it stop please, it hurts.”

“It’s okay,” daddy said, kissing Richard’s face again. “Bunny. It’s okay, what did they do to you?”

“They made me taste them, both of them and they hurt me. Daddy, they hit me and they stepped on my arm and it hurts.”

Daddy nodded and Richard knew he was crying and daddy walked briskly with Richard in his arms, the movement making Richard want to scream but there wasn’t anything he could do. They were going to a hospital.

Richard didn’t really want to go to a hospital but a hospital would make it all okay. They would make it so it didn’t hurt anymore and then daddy could take him home and they could hold each other and Sebby would be there and they’d watch movies and everything was going to be okay.


End file.
